Buffy the Vampire Slayer-Matter of the heart
by Albedo666
Summary: In death we are all connected by an essence that strings through our hearts binding us to the lost. In this tale the loss of life sends one young woman on a journey into her heart...what will she find and what will she take from it? Canon character death and a turn of events that bring about a new story altogether. Second Buffy fanfic, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Switched in death

**Authors note:** This is my second Buffy story and also my second take on Wara, or Tillow as they are called. If you all recall Tara's death scene, I try not to but what if things happened differently, what if the bullet had not hit Tara and caused Willow to become Dark Willow? Bear with me as this first chapter takes a horrible situation and only reverses it, not sure anyone has ever done this, if they have not stealing the idea as I probably haven't read your fanfic, so I am going off an idea in my head right now and we shall go from there. Hope you all enjoy.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Matter of the heart

CH.1: Switched in death

Tara and Willow were kissing, as they normally did when together and after a nasty split they were back together. It was rather sad that Xander's wedding with Anya didn't pan out but right now Tara was only concerned with kissing her girlfriend. She wore a blue sweater and then remembered something…a slight blush playing on her cheeks as her love was moving her hands to a naughty place. "I-I need to go get something…I'll be right back."

"Oh ok…don't keep me waiting." Willow told her with that saucy vixen look of hers. Tara considered staying but as she headed out of the room she thought that nothing could happen in that time, right? She couldn't shake the dread as she went fetch the present she got for Willow. Ever since they had got back together she had been contemplating the direction her life had taken and where it could possibly lead. At the end of all that thought she knew she couldn't be with anyone else…she had found her soul mate.

And that is when it happened. The sound of a gunshot ripping through her heart and her thoughts of finding the engagement ring forgotten; Tara, in all her life had never rushed faster to the room. What she found was Willow bleeding out on the floor…her body spasming about as her eyes sought her out.

"Baby…oh no…hold on Willow don't die…no…" Tara reached for her hand as that was where their power came from, long before they kissed it was this magical moment that drew them together.

"I-I waited for you…guess I should've came with you…I was deciding whether not to or not. It is getting cold babe…my shirt…it doesn't look good in red. Hold me…I feel cold…Tara honey…you there?"

"I'm here Willow…don't leave me…please." Tara heard footsteps and then saw Buffy in the doorway, her hand going to her mouth and tears welling in her eyes. "Buffy…someone shot Willow…I think it came from outside…I don't know…"

"Keep pressure on the wound Tara…I'll find who did this and make them pay!" Buffy then fled the room jumping out the window and down to the ground below.

"Buffy is going to find who did this Willow…baby…say something?" Tara felt so alone now…even with Willow lying there she felt alone. Xander was next as he came to the door and before she knew it was down beside her, a questioning look in his face.

"Tara…Willow is…oh god there is so much blood. Willow can you hear me…want me to do the Snoopy Dance and make it all better? God that was awful, I'm sorry I just don't know…what to say…"

"You are doing great Xander…you are being you…don't ever stop…being you. Promise me something Xander…promise me you will apologize to Anya…she can be a tad bossy but she needs you." Willow gasped and Tara saw Xander sniffling.

"Yeah sure…I will try…no I will do." Xander was Willow's closest friend and for him to be like this she felt like she should be doing something else.

"Buffy I heard a…gunshot…oh no." Tara looked over and saw that Dawn was standing there. Dawn had gotten over the loss of her mother but to lose Willow too…it would break her heart. Standing to her feet she saw Xander take her hand where she left it. Holding out her arms she felt Dawn crying hysterically into her body.

"The shooter got away…how is she?" Buffy was there and Tara had wished she had found the shooter. As they all stood there looking over Willow the Scooby Gang for which she had felt so isolated from stood together. Dawn held onto her tightly and she felt her own sadness well over her. Her life partner was dying…her world was shattered and the shooter was still at large. There was a huge absence in her life for which nothing could ever take its place.

"Don't look all sad…I'm going to a better place guys…be strong for me Dawnie…and do your homework, school work can be fun. Buffy…keep everyone together and look out for Tara…she is a strong capable witch but she is my girl…and I don't want any harm befalling her. I feel light…it isn't so…bad…anymore…"

And just like that Willow Rosenberg was dead. Tara knew it should've been her…what sick twisted fate was this? Had she not pulled away from Willow and stayed in the room it…it should've been her. Everyone cried or mourned then…for one of the main Scoobies was now lost.

 **Authors note:** I know this is a sad way to start a tale but it is important to get through this. Willow is dead…life must go on right? Welllll…in a writer's corner death can be moved around; a loop hole of sorts can be found and sorted through. How it comes about remains to be seen, right now however we move on to our next scene…the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2 Bringer of life

CH.2: Bringer of life

The funeral had most of Willow's family and friends gathered together, some relatives could not come as they had learned of Willow's sexuality and being religious opted to keep their distance. Tara had not invited her family as of how they last met. Giles had his glasses off and looked younger as he once again said farewell to someone close to him. Ms. Calendar was his love whom was taken by Angelus, Joyce was taken by a tumor, and now here lie Willow for whom he had looked after since High School.

It was a gloomy day in Sunnydale and Tara never knew so many people had been impacted by Willow's life. Angel himself was there but he rather kept to the background unnoticed by everyone. Cordelia had arrived earlier on to be at the house sharing stories of Willow. She had heard stories of Cordelia and how mean she was but she was quite sweet and happy. Wesley had been part of the same group Giles had been part of, the Watchers Council, but now worked for Angel and he stood by Giles then.

If she died would there be this many people mourning her? She knew she shouldn't be thinking of such things but the fact Willow had been taken made her feel guilt…made her feel that her mortality was extended when it should have ended. Wearing all black she walks over placing some dirt on her coffin and whispering a word of love in Latin. When the funeral had ended Tara noticed how everyone grouped together…and she was like a ghostly figure observing it all from the side line.

It was fine really…perhaps she reminded them too much of Willow to bring in. Walking off on her own she stands by a tree overlooking the graveyard. She stirs a bit as she hears footsteps but relaxes when she recognizes who it is.

"How you holding up?" Angel stood there by her side as he looked down as the grave was lowered into the ground.

"I-I'm good…thanks though...y-you should go down and talk to Buffy…she needs you." Tara held herself and looked up at the brooding figure but he didn't move.

"Buffy is strong…she'll get through this. I was more concerned about you. Why aren't you down there with them?" He asks in his soft spoken voice that she has to strain her ears to hear him.

"I figured I'd give them s-sometime together. They knew W-Willow best…we were broken up for a period of time and weren't together too long before she…she…" Tara felt herself breaking down and then felt his strong arms around her holding her close. This was probably the closest she had came to being in a man's presence in, well, forever.

"You might not know this but they see you as part of their group. Do not push yourself away…join them and share in their love for Willow." Angel pulled away and Tara wore a lopsided grin.

"Thanks Angel…that helped some. I wish I could be numb to all this…last night I-I couldn't stop crying, all I could do was think-."

"Tara, I might not know you as well as Willow had but I can sense strength in character, resolve to do what is right. I'm not sure I should be telling you this but…when one is connected to another through magic…the bond never ceases…even in death."

"What are you saying?" Tara inquires then, her curiosity getting the better of her and while she had been the one to say it was wrong to bring someone back from the dead…if there was a way to bring Willow back she would take it.

"There is a ritual that involves the heart, a deadly one where the heart is removed while the body is placed under a deep trance. The person will enter their own heart and seek out the essence resonating inside…and if strong enough should be able to extract that said essence and make life of it, however by doing so it could shorten the life of the person by half the years they have left."

Tara listened and had never heard of such a spell. It sounded dangerous and depending on the time the heart is out of the body…death could be instantaneous and that would mean she'd be lost and not able to return to her body.

"I suggest you talk it over with everyone…I'll be in Sunnydale for a few days. If you wish to undertake it find me at this address. No one else can do this, not Buffy and not Xander, only the person connected to her through magic. Anyone else, even the Slayer who attempts this will die." Angel seemed so sure of it so she didn't question it.

"T-Thanks Angel…I'll keep this in mind." Tara watched as he nodded his head before departing. As Buffy walked over to her she looked off at where Angel was heading.

"That is odd…Angel has never spoken to you…must've been important. Ok spill what was my ex saying about me?" Buffy tried to be playful and Tara stuffed the paper away and put on a fake smile.

"He was wondering what you were up to…said he couldn't stay long. There was something about demons and Wesley." Tara hated lying but this was something she had to do, for Willow, and while Buffy and Xander were her friends they were never part of that magical circle.

"Oh…well…wish he could've stayed longer. C'mon we're heading back to Summers place for some drinks, coming?" Buffy motioned for her to follow and Tara nodded her head. This was one of the first formal invites she had to the Summers house when no crisis was afoot. Feeling he weight of the paper in her pocket she sees Dawn waving at her. She was decided…there was no going back from here.

 **Authors note:** A ritual to bring back Willow, sounds risky, it is risky and Tara will be on her own then. It is all coming together, question is…will Tara be able to pull it off?


	3. Chapter 3 Essence of love

CH.3: Essence of love

Tara had drank as little as possible as the friends gathered in the household to once again talk of Willow. They all saw her as dead and gone but Tara liked to believe she was still there with them…in her heart. The evening wore on and Tara retired to the room she had shared with Willow. The darkness lingered there and Tara's eyes were drawn to the spot where Willow had fallen. She hadn't been there to catch her…hadn't been there to hold her hand as she died. Life was precious and every moment breathed could be one's own last.

"I miss her too." Tara smiled as she heard Dawn walk into the room. The youngest sister of Buffy, whom had been a key a while ago, stood beside her.

"I-I don't think she is really gone, l-like how the spirit of the body lingers even in death. Willow could still be here with us-." Tara remained hopeful but felt Dawn's fingers lace through hers. There was no electric spark as there was with Willow…no one would ever be able to take her place. Still…she didn't mind holding hands as it gave her some strength and thought that she wasn't alone.

"You tried to stop me from resurrecting my mom long ago…remember? You told me that they never were the same, well, I didn't listen and I'm glad I destroyed her photo before she came through the front door. I think…death is necessary…if we keep people around who don't want to be…it is unfair to them you know? Buffy said we pulled her out of heaven…well…what if Willow is up in heaven?"

Tara turned to look at her and she saw that Dawn had seen through her. The paper was still in her pocket and Buffy's younger sister slowly turned away letting their hands pull apart. She was about to ask how but Dawn beat her to it.

"Whatever you are planning Tara…I won't tell Buffy or the others about. I miss Willow too but if it is too dangerous, if the risks are too high…walk away from it. I always liked to think of you and Willow as my gay aunts, my Wicca spell casting cool aunts who were always there for me…even when I behaved the way I did. Well…night."

"Night Dawn." Tara watched her disappear and took a seat on the edge of the bed. People had always kept things from Dawn, kept her in the dark, however Dawn was quite clever in seeing she was keeping everyone in the dark about her plan. Curling up into a ball she could still smell Willow in the pillow she held. Falling to sleep was difficult but once she was asleep her decision was made.

* * *

The next day she walked down the stairs seeing Giles talking to Buffy. Xander was on the phone likely talking to Anya, and Dawn sat in the living room doing her homework. It was a normal day in the Summers household and Tara seemed almost invisible. She wore a long flowing skirt and a white blouse under a red jacket.

"I was planning on going to c-class today…I've missed some lectures and don't want to fall too far behind. I'll be back late." Tara saw Buffy look over at her and those hazel eyes reflected the concern she saw at the graveyard.

"Did you want me to come with…I could be your bodyguard." Buffy walked over and while Tara appreciated the offer she knew she had to do this on her own. If she knew she wasn't going to school it wouldn't do Angel any good seeing her.

"N-No that is fine…really…you do whatever you were doing, seems important." Tara gave her a polite push away and was relieved as Buffy walked back to the table. Part of her felt horrible for pushing her away but another part just wanted to get out of the house before-.

"Anya wants me to meet her at her place. I can give you a ride over to the College Tara…it is on my way." Tara nodded her head sending her blond hair about her face and walked out the door. Once the chatter was gone she proceeded to Xander's car.

"You didn't have to, you know, drive me to College Xander. I like the walk…it gives me time to be alone." She sat down in the seat and placed her books on her lap, her excuse for going to the College when in reality it was to visit Angel.

"It is no problem…besides I wanted to see how you were doing while we were alone. I'm sorry…you know about never getting to know you. This year has been pretty hectic and what with my wedding and Willow…I failed to see you were hurting as well." Xander gave her shoulder a squeeze as he turned on the engine and pulled into traffic.

* * *

The drive went quietly as the two chatted about Willow. It was amazing the stories Xander had to tell, she hadn't even known all that stuff had happened to her. She knew that Xander was trying and she appreciated him for doing so. The two of them had never really hung out alone like this…it was nice.

"So…w-why does Anya want to meet you at her place? I thought-?" Tara felt the car stop and noticed they were at the College.

"Anya moved out…said she needed space…space without me in it. I called her up and while she hasn't forgiven me for ruining her existence…she has agreed to talk. She heard about Willow and this time she is a little more prepared then she was when Joyce passed." Xander drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and she got out.

"I-I'm sure Anya will forgive you…j-just give it sometime is all. I'll see you later." Tara closed her door and looked at the sprawling campus where she and Willow had first met. Hearing the car pull away she held her head high…and went the other way.

* * *

Angel opened the door and she smiled softly up at him. "Hi…sorry I was late but…Xander drove me to school." Tara reached up placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is no trouble…Wesley was just getting set up. Come inside." Tara mouthed Wesley when she saw the ex-Watcher setting up a circle and mumbling to himself.

"Hello Tara…it is nice to finally meet you." Cordelia walked over placing her hands over hers. "I'm sorry for your loss…Willow was a friend of mine from high school, we kind of have a history, not a gay one or anything, I like boys…men…sorry." She walked off and Tara walked over to a table to set her books down.

"H-How did you know about-?" Tara saw Angel folding his arms and she figured she would get the story now, all of it.

"I had a friend back in L.A., his name was Doyle. He had visions…however they eventually passed from him when he died and long story short, Cordelia got them. She saw the shooting go down and…well…that is where things got hazy."

"The vision I received, minus the usual nose bleed was kind of mixed. It was almost like it could've gone either way, I saw both you and Willow die, weird I know. Anyway Angel got us in the car and drove us here fast as he could. There were other bits in the vision as well…something like Willow going all Dark and vengeful…kind of really spooky and emo like. However…again with the weird…you being here, and through all this vision I felt like I knew you…and we have never met."

Tara found that bone chillingly eerie. Willow, she always was worried about her relying too much on magic…and to think her death would propel her into a darkness that lingered inside her.

"Alright…I think I have got this all set up. Tara if you would please take a seat inside the circle." Wesley gestured and she nodded her head taking a seat inside the circle. Feeling the magical powers flow through her she notices Wesley holding a ceremonial dagger.

"The knife is magically imbued with your essence Tara…so when the knife enters you it won't hit anything too vital. Right now you are inside a circle that will place you in a trance…I dare not enter the knife into you while you are looking at me…I wouldn't dare do this to any woman…ever." Wesley waited a bit and Tara felt her head loll about.

"For Willow…I will do what needs to be done…" Tara soon was under and the plunging of the dagger inside her felt like a slight tickle…nothing as intrusive as she feared it would be.

"Willow…focus on my voice…can you hear me?" Wesley spoke and Tara could hear him…though it sounded far away. Nodding her head she could almost picture him smiling.

"You got this right Wes?" Angel asked as he stood next to Wesley. Tara smiled at Angel's concern.

"Angel…to be truthful I have never done anything like this. However I know the situation at hand is very important in bringing back young Ms. Rosenberg and I do not intend to fail…not with two lives on my hand."

Tara could hear them and it felt like she was floating out of her body but the circle prevented her from leaving her body. As Wesley said something to Cordelia she couldn't quite place she felt herself slipping.

"Wesley do something…she is dieing." Cordelia was worried and Tara had just met her, it took a long time just for the Scoobies to show such concern for her.

"Alright Tara…focus on the essence of your heart…focus on Willow. Now join with your heart, you might feel a bit disoriented at first but keep yourself grounded. I can keep your heart going for a little while, about thirty minutes at best. In that time you must find Willow…otherwise pull out…you got that?"

Tara nodded and then flew from her body and into her heart. It was time to bring Willow home.

 **Authors note:** And so the ultimate journey begins, Tara is off to find Willow but will the time allotted hold her back any? You might ponder on the fact that Wesley and Angel are involved in this story and they will be tagging along, more or less. You will see soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4 Yellow crayon

CH.4: Yellow Crayon

Tara was transported inside her heart and landed on her hands and knees. A school bell sounded and as she stood up she noticed she was just a little girl. All her insecurities and shyness came out all at once and she pulled at her shirt. The school was unfamiliar to her so this wasn't her school…but…if it wasn't her school why was she this age? Walking around she notices a door open and going over she spots several kids running around the room.

"I feel so…short." Tara looked over spotting a dark haired boy with another boy wearing glasses. Right away she gravitated over to the two and recognized them as Angela and Wesley.

"A-Angel…and…W-Wesley…what are you d-doing here?" Tara found herself frustrated by her lack of control in her voice, in College she had gotten control of it but she disliked school when she was younger because of her stutter.

"I honestly do not know. Somehow we were pulled into your heart as well. Is this your school?" Angel looks different from his usual brooding self and there is actual emotional display in his facial features.

"No…I-I have no idea where w-we are…" Tara wanted to cry but kept herself together as they only had so much time to figure this out.

"Wait…isn't that Willow over there?" Wesley pointed over to a table and as Tara looked over she spotted a short red head coloring.

"Willow…this is Willow's school." Tara found her to be quite cute at this age and judging by the time frame…yep there was Xander nearby. Xander seemed to be looking over at Willow like a true friend would, though from the stories Xander told they had briefly dated around this time till an incident with a Barbie.

"Go on…be with her." Angel gestured to her and she slowly walked over. Of course the two of them really didn't meet till College but it wasn't like this would change events any. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smaller boy sitting by himself, she felt the urge to join him but was already set on course to meet with her love.

"Um…c-can I…is it alright if I join you?" Tara knew Willow wouldn't know her so no harm right, just a memory of Willow that wasn't hers.

"Of course you can silly…there is always a spot at my table for you." The girl reacted with such warmth and kindness that she was momentarily blindsided.

"Wait…do we know each other?" Tara looked back at Angel and Wesley but saw them fighting over an action figure.

"I feel angry…I feel compelled to beat you up." Angel was saying as he was pulling at the action figure. "I want to bite you…but my teeth feel…human."

"That is because you are a human you ponce…now unhand my action figure before I…I call the teacher over." Wesley said in his defense.

"Boys are so funny…they fight over most anything. I guess that is why I like girls, well, like is one way of putting it." Tara looked down and saw Willow's hand over hers.

For a moment Tara just enjoyed the moment till she saw that same boy get up and walk over to Angel and Wesley.

"Here…you can play with my action figure. See…now you two don't need to fight. Fighting solves nothing. Even in our darkest moments…it is love that we need the most." He walks back to his seat and the boys pick themselves up and then fight with their action figures.

"A-Are we even allowed to do this?" Tara was confused and looked around but noticed no one paying attention to them.

"I'm glad you found me Tara…even if we are little kids…something about this feels right." Tara leaned over and Willow held up a hand. "We're kids Tara babe…no kissy in the classroom. I wish the real me were here right now…but…she is somewhere else."

Of course, she was just a representation of Willow at that age. This room was just part of her life, which meant no matter what they did no one would see them or interfere. "H-How do I find the other you?"

"Hey Will…who is this girl…is she making fun of you cause I will…um…if you were a boy this would be so much easier." Xander noted as he stood there awkward like.

"Relax Xander…this is my girlfriend Tara. She won't here long on account of she is looking for the other me." Willow explains and then as she returns to her coloring Tara notices her break the yellow crayon.

Looking around she goes to fetch another yellow crayon and gives it to her. "My girl should never come up short with a yellow crayon."

"Thanks…you are real sweet. Now get going…you are running low on time." Willow returns to her coloring and Tara leaves her there, so pure and innocent. Spotting Angel and Wesley rolling about on the floor she shakes her head.

"You done here…I want to be a vampire again." Angel gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Yes and I'd want some ability to defend myself…this brings back too many memories for me." Wesley adjusts his glasses and tries to look like a professional.

"Follow me." Tara leads the way out and a blinding white light fills the hall and they disappear.

* * *

Tara stirs and slowly gets to her feet, she is no longer in that school but another. She has aged some while Angel is a teenager along with Wesley.

"Dammit…I said vampire…not brooding angst filled teenager." Angel heaved a sigh and sent his fist into the locker then pulled back in pain.

"Yes well…not sure I am any better off. I mean I look like the type of kid that gets put in lockers." Wesley shook his head and then was pushed into the locker as the bell rang.

"W-We seem to be passing through certain periods in Willow's life. I wonder which one this is." Tara continued on leaving the boys behind as they notice a girl and go follow her. Typical boys…always chasing skirt, then again they were teenagers. It made her wonder about Angel when he was human, was he any different from the Angel she knew now.

"And that was History…so doing anything after school?" Tara looked over and saw Xander following a blond haired girl. She looked so young and wide eyed…no wait…that was Buffy.

"Giles wants me patrolling…I'd rather be doing something else but he says a Slayer needs her skills tested daily if she is to properly prepare herself." Buffy walks like a teenage girl…much of the weight of saving the world probably hadn't happened or crossed her way yet.

"Hey Will did you follow what Mr. Whedon was talking about in there?" Buffy asks the red head who seems more focused on Xander then on the question.

"Huh…oh it was pretty much about killing off people and moving on, honestly I don't see why certain people need to be killed off, but…Mr. Whedon seems adamant about it." Willow looked up and smiled as she saw her.

"Hello…you don't look like you belong here." Buffy says and turns her attention over to the man holding the cheese. "And you…I'm not even sure your purpose."

"I'm not sure either…I'm just here to offer you kids cheese. Want any...it is fresh." The man holds out a tray full of cheese but Tara declines as she doesn't know what the cheese will do to her here. "Hmm…no one ever wants any cheese."

"I-I don't belong here…I'm just passing through." Tara explains but Buffy doesn't acknowledge her as she continues talking to Xander.

"So…this is you in high school huh? I would totally dig you if I wasn't digging my best friend with my other friend, she is from L.A." Willow heaved a sigh and rested her back against the locker. "He will never notice me, I mean yeah sure he notices me time and again and yeah we hook up and cheat on our respected partners, but, I was never in his heart. How you holding up?"

Tara shrugs as she joins her and watches the students pass by. There were a few she noticed…one in particular always seemed to be in the background, Jonathan. "Do you know who he is?"

"Hmm…oh yeah…I mean I vaguely know who he is in this time period because we have several classes together. Nice kid, I probably should have been his friend…maybe all he needed was someone there for him, noticed…don't we all want to be noticed?"

"Willow I need your help…I'm j-jumping around here but have no point of interest." Tara looked down and noticed the floor moving.

"You are looking rather pale…you should go see the nurse. And there is a point of interest…your just not seeing it clearly yet. I know you will find me babe…don't' give up on me…but…if things get dire move on." Willow gives her hand a squeeze before following Xander and Buffy.

"How can I move on…Will?" Tara was getting short on breath and Angel and Wesley were nowhere to be found. "Angel…Weslely…help…" Tara crumpled to the floor as her hair fell over her face framing it. She felt like she was slipping away…where she wasn't sure…but it was getting hard to focus...and then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness within

CH.5: Darkness within

Tara comes to and finds herself not in the hallway of the school anymore but in the Wicca group she and Willow had been a part of. The funny thing was…none of the girls had any faces. Looking around as she takes her seat she spots Willow, lovely Willow seated there staring right back at her. "Hey you woke…I'm glad…it was kind of scary being the only one here who performs magic."

"I-I wasn't performing magic…I don't think I was. Will…my heart…" Willow smiled softly at her and then held up a heart in her hand.

"Your heart and my heart are connected baby…don't you see that? It is because we are bound that you are starting to black out more. You need to set me free-."

"No…I-I would never set you free sweetie." Tara knew Willow would never say that. She had been encouraging her this entire way, yeah sure she told her once to turn away but only when things turned dire. This was College…the other Willow true was still in College…partially…but her hair wasn't this short, though honestly she liked Willow better this way.

"Baby don't want to play that game…very well." Willow's hair grew long and her eyes crackled with dark energy. "I see you for what you really are…a coward, selfish, dragging yourself down for someone dead…you value your life not at all do you?"

"T-This is not you…snap out of it…" Tara tried to get up but the faceless girls grabbed her wrists binding her down into the chair.

"This is me babe…I'm the part of Willow she keeps bottled up inside. Each time she lost control…I seeped through more and more. You see I only needed one final push and poof I was free…but you altered fate…you changed your destiny…and mine!"

Tara now realized this was Dark Willow…this was the path that Willow would have taken had she died in her place. Struggling to free herself she saw Willow float in the air…so full of hate and suffering. Tears ran down her cheeks and then as her hands spread out she yelled out and soon Tara's body was racked with electric energy. It coursed through her body and there was no regret or remorse on her face.

"I see you for what you are…someone who could never compare or be my equal. I admired and envied the fact you knew who you were all along…even started on the path of the Wicca before I even considered something beyond my computer skills. However once I pushed past that it was easy to digest all those spells…you have no idea how much potential I had buried inside me…just waiting to break free."

Tara did not want to listen to this…no…this was not her Willow. And yet seeing her rocking that power she realized that Willow had darkness in her heart. So many things had happened to her to set her on this path, including but not limited to; when her brain was damaged by Glory, Willow told her of what happened, when Oz walked out of her life…it chipped away at her emotional center, when Joyce had died. Sadness, emptiness, anger it was all the same…if Xander were here he'd point out these all led to the dark side, more or less.

"Sweetie…I can save you…I can…just please come back down-." Tara saw the fury in her form and soon she was jetted with more electricity coursing through her veins, her body, her teeth lined with the electricity like a current and soon she was thrown backwards out of the chair and sliding along the ground. Her body was weak and drained…her heart having sustained a heavy jolt that could wake up any comatose patient.

"I don't need saving. I like the darkness…the unlimited power and the insatiable rush that accompanies it. No one can hurt me anymore…I am free in here to hurt people…see those people without faces, these pretenders…I did that. You and I always joked they were faceless Wicca, the type who spend their whole days just talking…never doing. It is quiet…quiet is good."

Tara got to her feet, her clothing ripped and her hair strewn about her face. Willow needed to be stopped and if not by her…then…who?

"Hey…Tara over here." Tara looked over and saw that boy from before…Jonathan. Moving over to him she follows him into a room and notices it is the same room where she and Willow had connected. "Glad you joined me…for a minute I thought you wouldn't."

"How are you communicating with me? Are you dead?" Tara looked at him and noticed the look he gave, nope he wasn't dead.

"I was part of the trio, you know the ones who were causing problems throughout the sixth year, whatever the point is that I know who shot and killed Willow…his name is Warren. I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you guys…and Warren is wracked with guilt over his actions. He was aiming for Buffy…as to how I know it was Willow, well, I used some magic to see. Look…if you want to save your girlfriend you will need to do it with love…words alone can only put darkness on hold…you need to breakthrough to her."

Tara now knew who had killed Willow…but…killing him would seem mindless. Plus she could never take the life of a human being…not sure she can speak for the Dark Willow who had lost her. "Love…-t-that is all?"

"I know it sounds chick flick but trust me…love is the most valuable weapon of all, more powerful then a bullet and more sizeable then a breakup. It is earthshattering and life altering…and if you should get out of this with Willow…find me in the old abandoned factory…I'll have Warren and Andrew there. Do not bring the Scooby Gang…we need to settle this the right way."

Tara walked over to Jonathan and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Jonathan. I-I'm sorry I didn't notice you…I wish I had known someone like you when I was younger. How will you get Warren and Andrew there?"

Jonathan hugs her back then pulls away with a small smile on his face. "I'll think of something…now go…your Juliet awaits you." And with that Jonathan vanished.

"Point of interest…huh…never would've thought it'd be Jonathan." Tara walked out of the room then and spotted Willow waiting for her, those dark orbs and those cold lips…she was glad she never dated this side of her.

"Bathroom break is over…so…still want to take me on? You do realize that if you destroy this version of me you will have no chance in finding the real her right?" She wore a confidant smile but remembering what Jonathan told her she knew what she had to do.

"Go ahead then…k-kill me if that is what you really want." Tara spread out her arms not backing down, her heart was in this all the way.

"What makes you think I won't kill you…I mean your heart is already weakened by just being in here. Don't tempt me…I will do it!" She shot a bolt of lightning at Tara but she noticed her aim was off.

"If you wanted me dead that shot would've been the end of me. Some part of the Willow I am searching for lies in you…doesn't it?" Tara took another step and winced as pain shot through her shoulder, the lightning searing the exposed flesh. Still, no matter what she did this was her girl hurting. She caused this pain when she died.

"Stay back…I'm warning you…I will end you!" Willow was slowly falling to the ground and she reined her destruction about the room sending people scattering…but not her.

"I love you Willow…I never stopped loving you the moment we buried you. You are my life, my only reason for existing…and no one will ever replace that part of you in my heart. You can kill me again and again…it won't change a thing. Before you…life was a struggle…when I met you and after it made me a stronger person…and I will always be grateful for that. You have helped me so much…now it is my turn to help you."

"Shut the hell up…you abandoned me remember? You left the room…I waited for you and I was killed! It should have been you…it should have…" Willow touched the ground and shoot out lightning and Tara held up a hand collecting it in her palm.

"You are right…it should have been me. I had a reason though for leaving the room when I had sweetie…do you know why?" Tara sent the lightning into the wall and used what magic she could to present a ring to Willow.

"That is a ring…that is a wedding ring…" Willow stumbled down into a chair and her fury was melting off her.

"Willow…this ring is a representation of our love, our joined union of forever no one can ever take away from us. From the moment I saw you in our Wicca group I knew you were something special, I was yours…and I am still…yours. I promise to be faithful…I promise to cherish you long as you will have me. In darkness and in sickness you will be taken care of…so…Willow Rosenberg…will you marry me?"

The darkness that was Willow began to fade, her black hair turning red and her eyes returning to their usual color. Placing the ring on her finger she gets up and kisses her and holds her close. "Baby…I was so scared…how did-?"

"It doesn't matter…actually it does his name is Jonathan, he has your shooter and Andrew in a warehouse…we should go-?"

"Sorry…still not her…seriously you should know glamour spell when you see one." Willow shot a close lightning spell at her and Tara stumbled back.

"Willow…why…" Tara saw the room spinning and she fell to the ground. Her breathing became shallow and Dark Willow returned to her usual look.

"It is simple really…I played on your emotions and used the look to get you close. I mean sweet words but really…it is just a fake ring after all. Now…time to finish you!" Willow floated in the air again and Tara closed her eyes as an explosion was heard.

 **Authors note:** A little twist there, not sure anyone saw it coming. So was that explosion the end of Tara…or was it something else? Next chapter a fight few will see coming.


	6. Chapter 6 Wesley vs Dark Willow

CH.6: Wesley vs. Dark Willow

Wesley and Angel had followed the girl for some time but as they rounded the corner they saw Cordelia tapping her foot. "Cordelia?" The two of them said in unison.

"I can't believe you boys didn't recognize me, sheesh, and to think we've been working together this long. And you Wesley…I thought you had a thing for Fred." Cordelia had him there.

"Right…I forgot." Wesley had tried to keep his feelings a secret, especially since Fred and Gunn sort of had something going on, it was complicated.

"What do you got Cordelia?" Angel asked being as professional as possible but Wesley noted the way Angel was looking at Cordelia.

"Well I have no visions here…and from what I gather this school is Sunnydale High…but…people are presented differently. For starter…did anyone notice Mr. Whedon…I don't remember him as a teacher, and the way he described why characters were killed off…not many students were happy."

"Well can you blame them…people get attached and then it is like the rug is pulled out from under them. It is clear Tara is not in here anymore…so…where did she move off to?"

Wesley turned around as he looked about for a clue as to where she went. Soon as he looked back at them he found Angel pinning Cordelia to the lockers and they were making out, their bodies grinding and hands touching…places…boy did he feel left out.

"I think we should continue searching for Tara…yes…now would be perfect actually." Wesley saw the two pull apart and Cordelia had to fix her skirt.

"Yes…of course…Tara is looking for Willow…right." Cordelia was flushed and Angel…well he looked like he was on cloud nine.

"We were brought here by a white light…maybe if we find it we can find Tara." Angel was breathing hard, something he only emulated as a vampire to make people comfortable.

"This Mr. Whedon…perhaps his class holds the answer we seek." Wesley led the way and heard Cordelia giggling and Angel whispering to her. If they did not hurry those two might not want to leave here. It was pretty much similar to a time when Angel had a visitor from Sunnydale and a chance at a mortal life.

Opening the room he finds it empty with some sketches on the board, nothing of particular use…though the formula spoke of a way to get to the next plane of existence they sought.

"I might have a clue as to…really again?" Wesley looked over seeing Cordelia seated on Angel's lap as the two made out.

"Hmm…oh sorry Wesley were you talking?" Cordelia climbed off Angel's lap and composed herself.

"Yes I was…now try and keep your bodies apart while I do this spell." Wesley shot Angel a warning look and he took some chalk and drew a circle around them. Chanting in Latin the white chalk surrounds them in a beam of white hot light and soon they are taken from the school.

* * *

Wesley wakes up and finds Angel and Cordelia unconscious…their bodies close together. He wondered why he hadn't fell unconscious…and then it hit him…magic. The air was filled with it and as he looked over he noticed they were in the College. Up ahead Willow, or dare say Dark Willow was beating up Tara and then he saw her retreat into a room. Ducking for cover he does a few incantations to prevent himself from being seen.

When Tara moves out of the room she carries a newfound confidence and it looks like Dark Willow is losing power. However Wesley can see something is not right…in fact he can see her moving her lips as she descends…of course…it is a mere illusion, she is not losing power but building it up. No wonder the air is wrought with hard core magic…she intends on killing Tara, or at least slowing her down considerably given the strain on her heart.

Wesley wanted to rush forward but held back listening as Tara proposes. It was quite sweet and for a moment Dark Willow lowers her guise…but he knows better. Soon she is shooting a bolt through her dropping poor innocent Tara like bad grammar. She is ready to finish her when he shoots off his own bolt catching it in mid throw stopping the attack before it can do any serious damage.

"Wesley…long time no see." Dark Willow smirked and Wesley felt his skin crawl. So…this was Dark Willow…power hungry and loss of love.

"Dark Willow I presume…so…how were you not affected by this girl's proposal?" Wesley figured love would break through…but something else was up here…a ward or some protection spell that prevented her from falling prey to emotions.

"You might not know it but there is magic on the outside feeding me…making me stronger. Chaos, pure and simple chaos driving me…seeping out the love so I do not fall victim to proposals of the sort." Willow shot another bolt at him but he threw it aside…though he lost some stepping.

"Chaos…I see…so Rupert's old friend Ethan is still in play I see. The Initiative took him away but it seems he is still worshipping Chaos and with the darkness in Willow…he has tapped into it somehow. What is his plan?"

Willow shrugs and throws fire at him which he barely manages to avoid as he ducks for cover. If this kept up he would be spent. Casting spells…it cost heavily when not practiced enough. These days he mostly wielded weapons and read spells.

"I really don't care…so long as I take over and break free of this prison. Tara is taken care of…in a matter of say ten minutes she will cease to exist…and I am out of here. You are a mere hindrance I can get rid of…if you'd stop your cowardice!" Dark Willow shot another fireball and Wesley threw himself forward as his cover was blown up.

"There is a difference between cowardice and practical overlaying of a situation, I have found mine!" Wesley rose up and threw all he had at her. Lightning, fire, wind, each spell hit Dark Willow…the wind managing to spin her around and each spell connected with her sending her flipping over a chair with her hair about her and her clothes torn.

"Not bad…for a beginner!" Dark Willow rose up and threw the chair at him crashing into him and sending him onto his back. The impact broke a few ribs and he bit down on his tongue hard tasting his own blood.

"I will have you know…ugh…we former Watchers have dabbled in some magic play. If you weren't using borrowed power…how would you fare?" Wesley rose up and found his glasses broken, oh darn…he liked this pair.

"You want me to fight you without Ethan's help…fine…I'm game." Dark Willow takes a moment and soon that powerful aura of hers disappears. Suddenly her form weakens and Wesley snaps into action. Rushing over with the chalk he encircles her with a powerful containment spell, speaking the spell it prevents her from leaving.

"Dirty trick ex-watcher…but this won't keep me long…her girl is running out of time." Dark Willow bounces off the wall of magic and fumes.

"Tara will find her…only she can go on from here." Wesley felt his body being pulled down and he transferred what power he had to her. "It is up to you Tara….go find her." Wesley soon lost consciousness, his head resting on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7 Do you believe in magic?

CH.7: Do you believe in magic?

Tara landed down hard, her body growing weaker and her surroundings hard to pinpoint. The room was blurry at best…her heart giving out on her meaning she had minutes at best. Hearing clapping she straightens up and notices Ethan Rayne walking towards her. They had never met in person but she had heard Mr. Giles talk of him and he had once gone by the name 'Ripper'. This man worshipped chaos and had a swagger about him as he stood there all sure of himself.

"Well done Tara…I never would have imagined you would be here facing me. I am only interested in Willow…but I suppose a champion of Willow's heart had to come along sooner or later." His pompous attitude was giving her a headache fast.

"Y-You can't do what you are doing…it is not right. Willow can't go through this…if darkness takes control…people will be hurt." Tara did not want that even on the worse of people…including him. Dark Willow was pure maniacal seething energy that if unleashed could wind up damaging the world and that type of magic was hard to seal away once set forth.

"Oh please Tara…you know as well as I do that Willow has so much potential to be bad instead of good. It did your relationship little good having her play nice…having her resist what is natural to her. Willow is special…so special I have reached out across my cell far away to encompass her help in my escape. Yes you heard right…I intend on using Willow to help me out…of course not this Willow."

Tara looks over and sees a chained girl barely alive. Much of her body looked like it was drained of its usual beauty…some magical traces were seen seeping out of her. "What have you done to her?!"

"I heard Willow had gone gay and when I found out the power of a witch's heart I did some research, it was given to me no problem as they figured I couldn't do any real magic any more. The thing is…I tapped into your heart the moment it was weakest and entered it. I sought out Dark Willow and got to the real Willow to tap into her magic…to help make Dark Willow stronger."

"Baby…are you ok?" Tara walked towards her but was flung through the air by Ethan and landed with a thump on the ground. Her arm broke, she knew it…her breath was hitched and her hair was over her face.

"I am so much stronger in here than I am out there! Mmm…the essence of magic, I can feel it coursing through my veins. " Ethan stood there and as he spread out his arms he summoned forth two burly creatures, vampires…in all their horrendous display of bumps and fangs.

"Ethan…you are killing all the good in Willow…the last part of her that can be saved!" Tara sat up but noticed that Ethan cared little for the loss of Willow.

"A means to an end I'm afraid…snuffing the last light in her body will not bring me any remorse, I will leave that to you. There is only room in here for one though…so boys get rid of the stuttering mess while I finish the spell." Ethan waved them off and Tara's eyes widened seeing the vampires snarl.

"D-Don't suck my blood…please…it isn't even real…" Tara pushed herself away finding her body too weak to cast any spell…not with them closing in on her that is. She could see her baby dwindling away before her…the last real chance at saving her and she had failed.

"Hey…doesn't she get a say on who is her champion in her stead?" Angel strolled in hefting a sword through the air and chopping off one of the vampire's heads.

"Angel?" Tara managed to stand up and noticed he was wearing his usual duster of a coat and his face was bumpy.

"Wes had his time to shine…figured I should get my two cents in. Hurry to Willow…I got this." Angel tossed his sword aside and motioned for the other vampire to come at him.

"Thank you." Tara hurried off watching only briefly as Angel combated the vampire. They were of equal strength dealing blows that left the other reeling…but still on their toes.

"You are quite persistent…I find that admirable but stupid." Ethan shot a fireball at her and Tara whispered a spell and the goddess Andraste answered as she cast a cool milky white barrier around her warding off the heat.

"You won't lay another finger on my girl…she is coming home with me!" Tara's hair was flowing about her and her body began to glow brilliantly in a heavenly light.

"What is this…do you honestly think you can match the power of chaos?" Ethan laughed and flung another spell at her and worry began to shone on his face when it wouldn't push through.

"There is no darkness in my soul Ethan Rayne…there isn't the slightest quiver of fear…I know who I fight for…and she needs me." Tara held up a hand and from her palm pure light shot forth slamming into Ethan sending him spinning to the ground.

"W-What is this…how did you get all powerful that fast?" Ethan pushed himself up and shot another spell for which Tara had a retaliating answer to.

"I always had power…but…I never tapped into it fearing what would become of me. I knew Willow was powerful…and she was addicted…and for any Witch that can lead down a dark and dangerous road. My mother was my teacher…her love for me is still with me and guides me keeping me on the straight and narrow. Ethan…there is no light in you…only darkness."

"So what…you going to kill me?" Ethan was backing up but his spells would not cease, each one thrashing against her shield making her weaker, the strain getting to her as she faltered each step.

"I would never take a life…no…what I have planned for you it will be far worse." Tara knew her time was running out as it was mere minutes, maybe three at best. Holding up her hands she draws upon the last of her energy and shoots him through the brain.

"Augh…get out of my head…stop it…" Ethan pleaded and fell to his knees…his face drained of any color. In the background Angel was staking the vampire he fought, his clothes torn and his face oddly calm given the many cuts and knicks on him.

"It is in the brain where spells are thought of…cast…formulated to one's desire. Ethan Rayne…I am erasing all trace of magical lore in your memory…you will never cast magic again nor be able to read it or to talk to this chaos of yours. You will be…regular." And that is how it should be, she would have added, though just let her smile do the talking.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ethan bellowed as his body vanished from the room. It was only through magic that he was here…and now he could no longer hold himself tethered to her heart.

"Great job Tara…now go help Willow. I will go to Wes and Cordelia and get them out of here before it gets too cramped in here. Knew you had it in you." Angel smiled before disappearing.

Tara wore a crooked grin then hurried to Willow. She found her girl slowly lifted her head and that tired smile of hers warmed her body. "Hey there…have a nice nap?"

"Tara…you're here…but how…no I don't want to know." Willow leaned her head against her and Tara placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Mmm…I could always do with a little smoochie with my girl."

"Baby I don't have much time…it is time for you to wake up. There is not enough room in my heart for two…so…what I am about to attempt to do might prove tricky. I am going to take the you in here…and make a new you. It will be like you were reborn…no Witch has done this before and it is pretty high there magic wise. It is also time costy…so…I'm not sure I will live to see…you."

Willow's face was etched in worry, she had that look about her and Tara placed a hand on her cheek. "No…Tara I won't allow you to do such a spell. For me to live and for you to…no if that is the price I'd rather stay in here, I like here."

Tara felt a tear roll down her cheek and she sniffed a bit. "Willow…I love you, you know that right? I am going to choose a point in time when you weren't all darky…possibly college you, you know short haired Willow. You will keep your memories though…not sure you'd want to retake classes, unless you'd want to…I'm stalling sorry…"

Willow kissed her lips and Tara kissed her back. The two of them kissed for a while but while doing so Tara was enacting the spell surrounding them, one heart…for maybe a minute more. Her heart was slowing down and her body was losing focus…or was that her sight?

"Tara…hold on…don't leave me!" Tara smiled looking into Willow's eyes. The room was blurring and she kissed her one more time.

"Goodbye Willow…oh and if you can go to the factory…some friends are waiting there…" Tara then disappeared and then nothing.

 **Authors note:** First chapter in a bit and a cliffhanger. We are drawing to the end people hope you are enjoying the story so far. Anyway next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 New you

CH.8: New you

In the factory Willow found herself irked as she kept thinking of those horror films she watched with Xander. Her hair was cut short as it was in College and her clothing cute and less formal. Seated in chairs were Jonathan, Warren, and Andrew. The deadly trio or more like fumbling trio. Jonathan as he had promised to Tara had provided all three accusable for their crimes…her death. It felt strange being alive again…and yet oddly satisfying to see those who had caused strife through most of the year.

"So which one of you killed me?' Willow asked as she moved back and forth, her eyes cool and her hands spread out before her.

"That would be Warren…I was not up for the whole gun thing, am I free to go?" Andrew asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Not just yet…you still were involved and there is some accountability there. You know if I pick up my phone I can easily call up Buffy…I'm sure she can get some answers." This was a bluff as she had no phone, not anymore. As soon as she was returned from the dead she immediately came here, so, no one knew she had been brought back.

"Look…the bullet was meant for the slayer not you ok." Warren was one sour puss if any and some part of her, no, that part of her was gone. Ethan had attempted to extract her essence, force her will out of her so Dark Willow would be the only one that remained.

"I should be angry with that…but I'm not. I believe you when you say you were going to kill Buffy…though it still goes without saying the taking of another life is just wrong, and mean, and just cruel. So…you three shall be spared."

"If we get out of here witch…we will be coming for you this time personally!" Warren said with a sneer on his lips, his posture straight back, possibly trying to be intimidating, it so did not work for him.

"You can try…but…unless you wish to be transformed into a toad with no chance of a kiss to bring him out of that form…behave." Willow took one last look at the trio, once a team but now breaking away at the seams.

She had little to say to them…they were merely a means to an end, a way to close things up and never have to deal with them again. Jonathan stuck out his neck to her Tara…and perhaps without his help this would not have ended the way it had. Still…the crime had to fit the punishment, or vise versa.

Moving her hand through her short red hair she looks up to see a dark tinted windowed vehicle parked out front. Wesley was leaning up against it and the passenger door opened revealing Cordelia.

"Willow…you are back…I knew it!" Cordelia rushed into her arms and Willow had never really gotten a hug from her. They were kind of…schoolmates who had the same feelings for a certain boy, well man now…but clearly once out of high school and with some maturing Cordelia wasn't that bad.

"Yep, I am me, well the new me that is. Is Angel in there?" Willow pulled out of the hug and watched as the windows rolled down and she saw the brooding hulk of a figure in there, his face read that he was glad to see her alive.

"Glad to see you back among the living Willow. I take it Tara came through then huh?" Angel had a somber tone to his voice and she felt her throat tighten at this. Her baby was gone…had gave her the chance at a new life. It felt so raw and new still…like she had seen her so many times before…and now…gone.

"She did…she gave me a chance at a new life. I am grateful, no sour puss here but…can't I be a little selfish and wish it had been me instead of her? I mean loving life and no dark magic Willow but still…I died-."

"Death is a road hard to come back from…take each day slowly but remember that Tara would not want you wasting it in self pity." Wesley advised, good ole Wes, he knew just the right words…to make things worse but better.

"We just dropped by to see if you needed a life anywhere. I am sure there are some friends who are looking forward to your return." Angel sat at the wheel and she could almost see him holding something back. What was it?

"Yes back to the ole Sunnydale house, I am certain your magic will be of use to the Scooby Gang." Wesley also joined in and Willow grew anxious. She never did like being kept out of the loop.

"Hey Willow…can you imagine the look on Buffy's face-?" Willow nearly exploded then, her hands balled into fists and her body began to glow a bit.

"Ok you three…enough is enough…spill." She looked at each of them in turn making sure her threat was well known.

Angel was the first to crack a smile and then pushed open the passenger door. "Get in…I'll explain on the way." Angel didn't say anything further.

"Where are we going?" Willow slid in and as she closed the door she heard Wesley and Cordelia slide into the back.

"What does your heart tell you?" Angel started up the car and rolled up the windows. The sound of buckles snapping into place could be heard along with the music playing faintly in the background. Willow buckled as well and gave him a skeptical look.

"My heart…um…" Willow looked into herself and there was only one thing in the whole wide world she would answer to as far as her heart went. "Tara…but…she is gone…"

"You want to see Tara huh, well, I'll see what I can do." Angel then pulled away from there then stopped. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh right…well Wes if you could contact the Watcher's Council and send some of your reps, former reps to collect Warren and Andrew, maybe put them through some reform for their bad behavior. And for Jonathan…get him some special help, maybe see about getting him back into college. I know what you are thinking but I know him…and he helped us when the risk was against him."

Angel did not argue and nodded his head at Wesley to make the call. As they sped off to Los Angeles Willow looked out the window thinking of her. She wondered how she was enjoying the after life.

* * *

Tara yawned as she sat up from the couch she was placed at. After she had pushed Willow out of there to start life anew she thought that was it. And yet here she was…in Angel's apartment. The place was kind of dusty and as she moved a hand through her hair she noted the absence of the usual brooding vamp.

"Huh…he must've went out for some blood." She mused getting the blanket to fall off her form before standing up, her clothing consisted of some sweats and a shirt, kind of big on her but suffice to say it managed. Cordelia promised to take her shopping when she got back.

Living and breathing, eating and drinking…it was like relearning everything again. She hadn't been gone as long as Willow and yet…phew it took a lot out of her. Walking to the mirror she noted her state of disarray far as hair went, her arms folded under her chest as she gazed at deep sunken eyes and her clothes were rumpled.

L.A. wasn't her home however…and she had made it known, more or less that once she got better she'd return to Sunnydale. The only thing was…should she go back there and somehow bump into Willow? Didn't Willow deserve the chance to move on from her? It ached her heart to think so but to each new life…new choices had to be made, were to made.

Wesley had done some magic...had managed to restore her heart in all rightness back into her body. Apparently not all of her had been lost. She would have to thank Wesley for all that saving later. However he also wasn't around, so, she was left to her own doing...which meant lying around on the couch recovering as her body was still out of shape, not fatty wise, no just drained was all.

Hearing a car driving up she imagined it would be Angel and she turned around to look at the door. The thing was only one form walked through that door, her hair cut short and those lips of hers trembled as her eyes looked directly at her. Tara could not breathe…every inch of her was lost in that moment unsure how to respond…what to say or do. Swallowing a bit she looks away but doesn't for too long as Willow is rushing at her.

"Tara!" She heard her name and feeling her body crush into hers she felt her tears fall readily and her arms ensnared her love. The two just stood there…lost in the moment as the appearance of the others were lost on them.

"I-I don't believe it…but…I thought-?" Tara looked over noting the guilty look of Angel. Heaving a gratified sigh she doesn't hold it against him. All that matters is she was here…in her arms once more.

"I'm here, you're here…it is all rather complicated but I do know what I want…and that is for you to kiss me!" Willow wore a smirk before the two kissed. Tara kissed her passionately, her hands moving along her back as the kiss became long and heated. She had forgotten how much she missed these kisses of hers. What happened after this she wasn't certain, all she was certain of was that from here on out they were no longer apart…they were together and the matters of the heart that be, that construed their daily happenings…that could be left for another day. Crushing her body to her Tara lived…and so did her love.

 **Authors note:** I figure that this would be fitting enough for an ending to this tale. Both characters endured a great deal to get to this point and while sending them back to Sunnydale and being greeted by friends alike would be something, I also realize just these two together…that is an ending fit for this tale. And with that I hope you enjoyed all this.


End file.
